The invention relates to a grinding tool for sharpening work pieces. More particularly, the invention relates to a grinding tool for sharpening tools, such as knifes, scissors, axes etc. using an oscillatory drive. In particular, the invention relates to a grinding tool for the sharpening of tools using a oscillatory drive the output shaft of which is driven oscillatingly about its longitudinal axis, wherein a holder is used for mounting a working part which is coated with abrasive particles, and wherein the holder comprises a fixed holding section and a removable clamping part between which the working part can be clamped at one end by means of at least one screw or the like.
A grinding tool of this kind is known from DE 100 58 894 A1.
The known tool comprises an oscillatory drive the output shaft of which can be driven oscillatingly about its longitudinal axis with a small pivot angle and at high frequency. On the output shaft of the oscillatory drive a holder is mounted which serves for mounting a working part between a fixed holding section and a removable clamping part by means of two tensioning screws. Various tools may be fixed on the holder for performing different cutting and/or grinding operations. For instance, the working part at its outer front face may have a toothed cutting edge, may be configured as a cutting knife having a sickle-shaped curvature or may for instance have a cutting edge comprising diamonds or hard metal. By means of the holder a fast exchange and a stable and stiff mounting of various working parts on the holder is ensured. Thus this tool may be used for various sawing, cutting and grinding operations.
In many cases the need arises to regrind particular cutting or sawing tools in a manner as simple and cost-effective as possible, while a preset sharpening angle shall be obtained as precisely as possible.